rsrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Pure
A Pure is a specially trained character in certain combat skill to maximize ability in Player versus Player (Wilderness, Duel Arena, etc.) without raising combat level to significantly. There are many different type of pures, from Strength Pures to Mage Tanks. But usually, pures refer to someone who keeps their defense low while mostly training offensive stats. For instance, someone with 70 attack and strength and only 5 defense would be considered a pure. Types of Pures Skiller Pure- A skiller pure is player or character who only trains non-combat skills. This was originally started so when you saw a level 3 wearing a skill cape it was a slight shock. Level 3 skillers are at somewhat of a disadvantage at some times do to the fact that quest to unlock different methods of training may require some sort of combat. One Defence Pure- A One Defence Pure is a character designed with pvp in mind. The whole idea around remaining one defence is having a very low combat but being about to hit extremely high. This is often considered an unfair advantage because armour does not reduce the maximum damage you can take but reduces the chances of you getting hit. Defence Pure- A Defence Pure is someone who remains very low combat but has an extremely high defence level.. This type of account isn't really good at anything but is more just a vanity account mod. However when Summoning was released this all changed. Rune Pure- A Rune Pure is someone who has 40 defence just to wear rune armour. This is extremely popular in free-to-play PvP. The idea behind this type of account is so that a F2P player can wear the highest armour available to them while remaining as low of combat as possible. Berserker Pure- A berserker pure is similar to a rune pure except with 45 defence for the sake of wearing a Berserker helm which gives better stats then the rune full helm. Mage Pure- A mage pure is an account that solely trains magic (often combined with one defence as well). This is extremely strong at low level PVP because of the high magic level you can get without level up combat too much. Range Pure- A range pure is someone who only trains range. This is often combined with one defence. Range Tank- A range tank is someone with an extremely high range level and 70 defence. This is for range pkers to be able to participate in high level PvP and wear barrows items. Barrows Pure- A Barrows Pure is someone who has 70 defence and higher aggressive combat stats. This could be mixed with range, melee and magic. Commonly Suppressed Skills The most frequently suppressed skills combat pures keep as low as possible as not to affect their combat level are Defence, Prayer, and Constitution. The debates on whether it is wise to forgo the benefits of each and all of these skills are as old as the concept of pures itself. Ultimately, it is a matter of preference for each player, keeping in mind that the "purer" they are in this offensive sense, the faster PvP combat will become and the higher the chance is, that fights will end with a kill rather than flight (for good or for bad). Here are a few considerations along those lines. It is worth mentioning that only the most radical pures insist on keeping all of the above skills at their extreme minimum once above a certain level, and will gain Constitution experience while fighting other players. 'Defence' Defence is by far the most commonly suppressed skill. While like all skills it has its pros and cons, most pures generally agree that the cons outweigh the pros. Some pures choose certain levels, including 10, 20, 40, 42, or 45 Defence to have immense power compared to main accounts of the same level. The Rune Pure, for example, has nearly the same strength bonus as a maxed account with 99 Defence, while the 20 Defence pure has Corrupt Ancient Warriors' Equipment, which is stronger than Barrows equipment (70 Defence). Pros of having high Defence *If your defense level is high, you wont have to buy as much food for pvp or pvm situations. Also you can train on higher level monsters much easier. *The higher your defense level, the less likely you wont get hit. This will enable you to tank easier in team pvp situations. Pures have a hard time tanking because of their terrible defensive stats. *You will be able to wear better armor with higher defensive stats. This will make you even more less likely to get hit. Cons of having high Defence Being a Defence pure mainly has two big cons. These are that if you have low offensive stats, it will be harder to level up (getting less XP per average hit), which makes creating a high-levelled Defence pure take a lot of time. Also, if you have low offensive stats as a Defence pure, it is harder to win a fight, as you will hit very low on your opponent, while the opponent might have methods like using a Ring of recoil or Vengeance, Verac's armour or another method that could hit through Defence. Controversy Many players believe that offensive pures with minimal Defence have a factual advantage over balanced players of the same combat level due to game mechanics (i.e. the formulas that determine who gets hit how often and how hard, etc.). The general success of such pures in low and mid level PvP seems to endorse this theory. However, the precise game mechanics regarding Attack and Defence are unknown. Some players believe that the success of offensive pures is solely due to the factors mentioned above and have little to do with combat Attack/Defence mechanics, arguing that the fact that armour generally gives a good deal more Defence bonus than weapons of the same material give Attack bonuses suggests that balanced players should have a slight edge, profiting from the larger bonus. Some even believe than their success merely ostensible, hyped by the fact that most players are more quickly impressed by an unusually high hit than by someone blocking five attacks in a row. Although pures dominate in 1 vs 1 pvp, they are likely to struggle in team pvp situations such as Clan Wars. This is because they have a hard time tanking multiple opponents at once and enemies may purposefully target them because of their light armor. This forces pures to be extra stealthy and try to avoid being attacked at all costs. Due to this, defense matters more in team pvp than it does in 1 vs 1 situations. In order to avoid training Defence, be sure not to fight in the defensive or controlled styles, use longrange when ranging, or defensive casting when using magic (this is not on the combat menu, look for a shield icon in the spellbook menu.) Note that it may help to use weapons with similar styles. Also, Shared Experience during Dungeoneering should be turned off, spears should NEVER be used, and when using a rapier's slash attack style then going to a new floor, you will be on the defensive attack style. Using the second (top right) attack style is recommended, unless you are a pure using an Abyssal Whip.